


Go Out with Me, Ajay!

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Octane hasn't been on a date in a very long time, and all his friends make fun of him for it. He can only turn to one person to show him a good time, but how long will that good time last with a past like they have.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite a few things, I do apologize. I am no where near close to being a writer, I am just a person that enjoys writing down their thoughts.

It was quiet in the city as three women sat around each other. One of them with blonde hair was explaining to the group how her date was the other night. A girl with peach hair tied into two buns took a sip of her coffee, sulking in the rays of the sun, and gentle wind. The legends hardly ever got time for themselves when it is a new season. It was relaxing, it was peaceful, it wa-

“Let’s go on a date!” Lifeline had turned to Octane with wide eyes, and a pretty disgusted splayed across her face. The other two women were speechless, but Wattson gave a slight giggle while Wraith seemed annoyed. “Hello? Did you hear me? Like now!” he grabbed her arm and yanked her from the table. Her cup of coffee dropping to the floor, she protested by pulling back, but he was a lot stronger than how he looked.

“What is yuh problem?” she protested, and he ignored her as he continued to drag her away. She looked back at the two still sitting fighting back laughter and waving her ‘good-bye.’

“How cute,” Wattson remarked, as they went back to their conversation. Lifeline pulled her arm away from the energetic man. She pouted her lips and gave him a glare. He didn’t even turn back to look at her, he just tapped his metallic foot on the ground.

“O, what are yuh doin?” She demanded an answer, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He pulled up his goggles and turned to her giving a slight puppy dog look that threw her back. He hugged her by her wait causing a strange scene for those walking by them.

“ _Chica_! I was talking with the fellas..” he began to explain how he was sitting around with Mirage, Crypto, and Pathfinder over some beer, well for Pathfinder he just liked being near others. They all talked about their time off and how they were spending it.

* * *

“Ya know it always feels so good to have two women fight over you,” Mirage stated and Crypto couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Everyone knew they weren’t fighting for him, but they also felt bad at how delusional he could be. Crypto picked up his cup when Mirage leaned over on the table, “How was Natalie last night?”

He choked and heard snickers around the table, he ignored the comment with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

“Me and my girlfriend are on good terms,” everyone just stopped and looked at Pathfinder with a worried look. She clearly wants to kill him, but they didn’t want to bring him down again. Mirage nudged Octane to go ahead and talk about his situation, he sat there like an innocent boy.

“Have you had anything go on lately in the women department?” He gave the junkie a wink and he shook his head rapidly, then it was as if a lightbulb went off.

“I had a date with that boring _chica_ a few months back, but nothing more.” They recalled he had went on a date with some woman from Hammond Labs. She was a very beautiful girl, but he wasn’t that interested at the end of the day.

“I wouldn’t consider that a date,” Crypto chimed in. Octane felt offended, but also he understood that it really wasn’t a date. He sat back slumped in his chair.

“You get almost as many date requests as myself, I don’t understand what gives?” Mirage questioned inserting a self humbling brag in the process, which resulted in a small chuckle from Crypto. He was right though, Octane was a very good looking guy, maybe too much to handle, but he was still a catch.

“It’s clear why he hasn’t dated anyone,” Crypto stated, and everyone turned their heads, even Pathfinder’s monitor had turned into question marks. He was a little bit taken back at the fact that everyone was staring at him, “What? You guys don’t think it’s obvious?”

“Oooh, Octavio are you gay?” Mirage suddenly said resulting in Crypto placing his face in his palm. Octane jumped up.

“No way _jo-_ Che,” Crypto had gestured his hands to present evidence one, but no one caught on. He just grumbled back into his drink, and they continued to spout bullshit.

* * *

“And what does dis have to do with me?” Lifeline questioned him.

“I want to go on a date, and who else can I count on, _hermana_?” He clearly doesn’t understand how relationships work, and it was apparent to her.

“Silva,” he grabbed her hand gently which sent a rush up her arm to her face, she looked away from him so he wouldn’t notice her embarrassment.

“I will pay for everything, _chica_ , let’s go out,” she had snatched her hand away.

“And to where?” That was a good question, where were they going on a date to?

“Oh! There is a paintball arena down the street,” he pointed his thumbing the direction. Weirdly enough that sounded pretty fun to Lifeline, but why couldn’t they go just as friends?

“Sure that does sound fun, yuh buyin me dinner after,” she demanded as they started their stroll. It wasn’t hard for her to tell that he was uneasy with how slow they were going, he was very fidgety. She sigh, “Let’s race,” he perked up and began stretching his legs.

“There is my _chica_!” He was ready to bolt, but she looked uneasy, she knew she wasn’t going to win. This was Octane we are talking about. They waited a bit as there was a crowd of people passing them by, she huffed as they began their run. Ajay had a light jog while Octane went full speed, he even came back telling her to speed up.

“Why did I do dis to myself..?” She huffed out as she felt the wind between her buns. Out of breath now reaching the arena she placed her hands on her knees and panted rapidly. She heard the clicking of Octane’s tongue. She looked up and saw him shaking his head at her. “I don’t like yuh.”

“Yeah you love me,” he dragged her in and was greeted by Rampart. “ _Hola_!”

“Ram, I didn’t know yuh worked here,” she chuckled.

“Work here? No, I own this place, mates,” she wiped down the counter before placing her palms down. “Now what can I do for you two?”

“We want to play 1v1,” Octane said as Lifeline tried to object to the order. Rampart rubbed her nose and placed two toy paintball Wingmans on the counter. “Got anything harder, amiga?”

“Oh hoho, mate you have no idea,” she then placed two toy LMGs on the counter, “It’s modeled after the Spitfire that we normally shoot with in the games. It will demolish your opponent with paint.” She looked towards Lifeline, “No offense,” she was offended by her comment. She actually believed Octane could beat her.

Lifeline and Octane both grabbed their weapons as Rampart showed them to a door leading to different zones.

“Dibs on blue!: Octane yelled as Rampart opened the door for him, Lifeline walked over to red, when entering she was hit by a gust of winds and a light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly a beep came over her head.

“Listen mates, if you break it you buy it, I would like to welcome you to the jungle zone,” Lifeline couldn’t help, but wonder when she had time to build this. She had finally reached the end, and all she could see was jungle vines and trees everywhere. “Now, I wish you luck, and break a leg. Haha, I dare you to sue.”

“Ok, O,” Lifeline said under her breath as she tried to listen closely. She heard huffing near her and the sound of a rough heavy feet hitting the dirt. She knew exactly where he was, “Oh, O, I wonder where yuh are,” she stated sarcastically. She heard his stupid laugh behind her, turning instantly and shooting him full of red paint.

“Wow, mate, terrible,” Rampart remarked as she saw that Octane's chest, back, and face were covered in paint, then she eye’d over to Lifeline that had one spot, which was also red, so it would seem Lifeline had won.

“Man, that was so fun!” Octane yelled as both the women looked disappointed in each other. “Okay, let’s go to dinner, chica!” he tried grabbing her arm, and she backed away shaking her head quickly.

“O, yuh have paint all over yuh,” Lifeline said firmly, and Rampart just eye’d the two cupping her chin.

“Oooh a date, well in that case, you should go clean yourself up, mate,” she regretfully pat him on his back, and wiped the paint back on his clothes.

“Ugh, so lame, but whatever. So are we gonna stop by my place, _chica_?” she raised a brow.

“O, my place isn’t that far, and I have some clothes that yuh left there,” she heard a tongue click, and she turned ro Rampart, “Not for that reason!”

“Whatever you say, girly, anyway stop by anytime,” she waved them out the door. The couple had gotten a lot of looks mostly due to Octane being covered in red. Lifeline didn’t seem to mind very much, they arrived at her apartment, and as she opened the door they were both met with a sweet smell. Her apartment was a studio that was always clean, smelled like orange and cinnamon.

Octane loved coming over especially since his place was always a mess, and maybe smelled like something had died with a bunch of cologne. “Ah, _chica_ , always clean,” he stated as he tried sitting on her couch, but she snapped him a look, and pointed to the bathroom. He hung his head and walked towards it.

“ _Memba_ to take yuh legs off,” he continued to walk in the bathroom. She walked over to her closet, and searched for an outfit. It was quiet in her studio until the sounds of water echoed through the walls. She gave DOC a pat on the head, and sat down, sighing. She was wondering why she was even doing this. She placed her hand on her temple, suddenly she heard a loud bang.

She jumped to her feet, and ran to the bathroom to investigate, she knocked on the door, and heard a very nervous laugh. “I need help, _hermana_ ,” he said through the door. She grabbed the knob, but hesitated to open it. She took a deep breath, and was hit by steam. She saw that Octane was on the ground with one of his legs off. “I cannot get the other one off,” he tried tugging at it again with no luck.

“Come on, Silva,” she tried to fight back the laughter. Kneeling down, she grabbed the edge of his leg and pulled with him, and it popped off. She placed it on the ground next to her. He rubbed his nubs groaning softly, and Lifeline laughed at the man. She never got used to the way he looked without his legs. He was basically half her height and looked helpless.

“Not funny _chica_ , they hurt so much,” he had found a good-good spot, and kept rubbing it. He looked like an eager puppy having it’s ear scratched. She started to take her leave, but turned and saw he was taking off his shirt, it was already over his head and he tossed the paint soaked shirt to the side.

She couldn’t keep herself from staring at his banged up body full of scars. Even though he was small, his body was very toned, he had the body that most girls would want to be with. He had caught her staring, he took off his mask to reveal a twisted smile surrounded by scars. She snapped out of it, and caught his green eyes which made her blush.

“Sorry! I was making sure yuh didn’t need medical attention,” she had proudly made up on the spot. She placed her hand on the knob.

“ _Chica_ , do you mind giving me a pre-scrub?” Her mind was racing a million miles a minute trying to figure out what to say next. She turned and saw that he was now only in his boxers. Her eyes trailed down to his ‘train,’ and she tried averting her eyes. He wasn’t hard by any means, but he was still showing.

“I don’t know, Silva,” she backed into the door, and he tilted his head.

“C’mere _chica_ , it’s just like old times,” he held his thumb up. When they were younger the two used to always share a bath with each other. Making bubble beard and hats. She sighed, and nodded, gleefully he sat over the edge of the tub with his nubs on the inside, she got on her knees behind him, he turned on the water to wet a cloth, handing it to her, then he grabbed a thing of body wash. He smelled and there was a small sigh of excitement. “So this is what you use to smell good, hells yeah,” it was a sweet aroma of peaches.

She yanked it from him and dabbed a little on the cloth, she gulped before staring at each scar he had. She even mindlessly traced one which caused him to shiver.

“ _Chica_?” He questioned and she snapped out of it, she began rubbing his back in circular motion getting some of the red spots of paint that soaked through his clothes. He purred softly from her soft touch and the suds sinking into his body.

He leaned his head back where it now rested on her shoulder, she pushed him back up and he just laughed. “Stop it, yuh always playin.” She stated sternly, and he turned, placing his hands on the edge of the tub sinking into it. He poked his neck out towards her. They were now eye level face to face. He pointed to his face that had a stains of red, wasn’t as bad as his hair.

“I will get my chest, but can you do my face and hair,” she put her lip out and crossed her arms.

“And why can’t yuh do it?

“Yer good at it, duh,” she rolled her eyes squirting some soap in the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together and rubbed his face lightly. He had his eyes open for a bit staring at her, they were slightly fluttered, and honestly seductive. She rubbed his cheek, and even rubbed his nose a bit, “Close yuh eyes,” he did as she said, as she rubbed the red tint from his lips, brushing his lips with her thumb letting the red stain bleed into the suds. Her strokes on his lips have gotten softer, even moving in close smelling his breath, it smelled like the alcohol he had earlier.

She forgot that he could also smell her breath, which smelled like the sweet coffee. She slowly stopped, coming closer, and he opened his eyes. She looked into his eyes, and with embarrassment, she pushed him away which made him fall back in the tub. “Ow, what the hell?”

“S-Sorry,” she said grabbing his arm to help pull him up, but he ended up using his strength to pull her into the tub with him. “Hey, what do yuh think yuh doin?” she questioned, annoyed trying to push herself up, but he had his grasps tight around her wrist. His strength was overpowering her easily, he reached up to turn on the water, and she gave him a look, the ‘if you do, you will die,’ look. He gave her a sloppy smile as he turned the water on spraying them both.

* * *

The water washed over them both, Octane just continued to give her that oh so lovable shit eating grin. Lifeline didn't break her glare, but still struggled to get up, but couldn’t get her bearings together, she straddled one of his thighs while her body was pressed against his. His arm was wrapped around her back, and the other held her hand in case she was to attack.

The steamy water pounded on them both soaking her fully clothed body and his half naked body. Lifeline’s hair slowly unraveled as the weight of the water was weighing on it. “Silva, why are yuh like dis?” She questioned still struggling to get out of his grasp. He shrugged, and flipped her in the tub so that he was on top shielding her from the water. His green eyes were tracing the outline of her bronze lips.

“Well _chica_ , what are we gonna do about this?” he asked with so much confidence. He got closer to her, but suddenly she reached her hand out and covered his mouth pushing him off her.

“Dammit Silva!” She sat up, her whole body was soaking wet. Her hand was still over his mouth as he was trying to speak through it. She couldn’t help but eye the water strolling down his body into the V of his body. “Ugh,” she snapped out of it, and tried reaching over his. She felt her breast rub against his, he nuzzled her cheek. “H-Hey!” She turned off the water, backed away from trying to stand up.

Octane just looked at her soaked clothes clinging to her body desperately, her hair was long and flowing down her shoulders. “Ah, _chica_ , you are no fun,” he pouted over the edge of the tub as she got out. Water was dripping onto the floor. She really didn’t want to walk out on her carpet. Octane watched her closely to see what her next move was.

“That has nothing to do with fun, I can’t wear this outfit tonight,” she grabbed the edge of her shirt and lifted over her head revealing a small wet bra. He admired her small breasts, her petite, and toned body. She slid her pants off, revealing her smooth thighs. She noticed him staring at her. His body was clean and she could smell the aroma of peach throughout the bathroom. “Why are yuh starin?”

“ _Hermosa_..” that one response made her body heat up in seconds. He was practically quenching his thirst with her body. He pulled himself out the tub leaning against it as his boxers were just as soaking wet. “I might need those clothes,” he reached for the waistband of his underwear, sliding them off slowly revealing his small growth of hair.

“O!” She yelled and he stopped, and gave her a grin.

“ _Jajaja_ , you should look at your face!” He pointed and laughed at her, she looked at him as if she was going to lunge at him, but she pinched her temple with her fingers. “I will finish up my shower, don’t worry _chica_.” Lifeline hesitated to ask him a question she would regret. He just stared at her as she was thinking about how things would turn out if she asked.

He raised a brow at her while she clenched her fist, and took a deep breath, “Would yuh like tea?” That wasn’t the question. Her face looked as if she overheated.

“ _Si_ , _gracias_ ,” she turned and exited the room, closing the door and leaning against it. Her naked back slid down the door as she plopped on the ground.

“I don’t even have tea.”


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman finally finished drying her hair, her locs curled from the water. She looked at two outfits and wasn’t exactly sure where Octane was taking her, she eyed a black skater dress then looked over to casual leggings and a t-shirt.

The bathroom door opened, and she heard the squeaking of his legs. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. “That one,” he pointed at the dress and she gave him a scowl. She slipped it on while he was fiddling with DOC. “Hey there, _nino_ ,” he sat down crossing his legs watching Lifeline fitting in her dress.

Both him and the drone were watching as she pulled her knee socks up her feet, slipping on sneakers, and just as she reached for her hair to put it up, Octane jumped to his feet. She gave a “what?” look

“Ay _chica_ , keep your hair down, please,” she shrugged, tucking one side of her hair behind her ear and let the other side free over the top of her breast. He rarely ever gets to see her with her hair down, and each time he does it is intoxicating. Her winged eyeliner was already done, and she had a slight tint of gloss on her lips. “Ah..” he said under his breath taking her in.

“Yuh never told me where we are goin.” She crossed her arms, and he smiled. “What..?”

“It’s a surprise,” he pulled his shoes on, “Let’s go.”

* * *

The two had talked about the memories of Olympus, soaking in the mid evening air. They arrived at a restaurant and Lifeline felt her heart drop. It was this god forsaken place. He gestured to her inside and as they sat down she looked very uneasy. It was an old steak house that the two would go to all the time for drinking and hang outs, but it had some history to it.

The waitress came and took their order, Octane noticed that she looked strange. He reached out and grabbed her hand, “Che?” she jumped when he said her name.

“O, uh why are we here?” He tilted his head and couldn’t help but think, didn’t only good things happen here? He didn’t understand why she was acting like this. Suddenly it hit him, and he placed his head in his hand.

“Oh no, sorry _chica_ , I forgot.” Of course he forgot this was the same restaurant he rejected her years ago in. She hadn’t been back to this place since because it only hurt as she would replay the scene in her head.. “I am a different person than I was then,” that was a lie and she knew it. The thing is he only remembers her rejecting him, but he also..

“It’s not a good feelin to be rejected and then see yuh lockin lips with another girl,” she looked down at the table. He looked at her surprised.

“Y-You knew?” He felt ashamed by what happened years back when they were teens. The awkward silence was filled with the waitress greeting and placing their food on the table. Lifeline mindlessly began to eat while Octane’s stomach was in so much pain from what he just heard. She had felt terrible for bringing it up, she didn’t understand why she had to. Just by looking at him, she knew he felt sorry, he may not ever say it, but she could tell. She looked for a way to lighten the mood and save the 'date.'

She grabbed her straw, ripped the tip of the paper off, placed her mouth around the open plastic, and blew. The paper flew and hit his face, he gave a half hearted smile, while she giggled. She looked down at her plate of food, and back at him. “O..” she said softly, she reached up on the table and he grabbed her hand. Their fingers were locked with one another, “Will yuh reject me again..?” she slapped herself mentally as she was falling down the abyss again. She felt she was making a mistake, but was it ok to make a mistake just for the night?

“No, never!” He said leaning into the table, she twiddled with his finger and brushed them lightly.

“Good,” she stuck her tongue out and he smiled as he started digging into his own food. They both couldn’t help but stare at each other in between chewing, the tension between them kept growing and growing. Octane got a cheeky idea of rubbing his mechanical foot against her leg. He accidentally jabbed her which resulted in a glare.

“Oops,” he said under his breath. He tends to forget that he doesn’t have typical legs anymore. She felt bad for glaring at him, so in return she pushed her foot out of her sneaker and brought it up and rubbed it against his thigh resulting in a jumping Octane. She concealed her giggle behind her hand. She couldn’t believe she was playing footsies with him in public.

She looked at his reaction as she kept rubbing his thigh, he seemed to be enjoying it a little bit too much. Suddenly a light bulb appeared, she could finally get back at him. She took her straw in her mouth and licked the tip of it staring at him. She witnessed him gulp as he watched closely. She got him.

She moved her foot to where his crotch was and pressed against it lightly resulting in a low groan. He gripped the table succumbing to the pleasure. She felt him throbbing against his shorts, and was shocked by his length, she had never touched a guy like this before. This was all new to her. As she pressed her foot against his growing member, she placed her cheek in her hand watching a grown man tremble at her touch.

“S-shit,” he sighed as leaned back enjoying her pressure against him. The waitress had arrived with the check, she placed it on the table facedown. Lifeline raised her finger catching the young woman’s attention.

“He wanted to ask yuh something,” she said grinning at him, and he gave a glare in return. The waitress turned her attention to the weak man, and as he opened his mouth, she pressed her foot hard against his cock.

“I-I need a box, _por favor_ ,” his lips were now trembling, she agreed as she walked away. “When we get out of here, you are gon-“ the waitress came back handing him the box.

“Oh, he has a TIP for yuh,” she placed her foot on the tip receiving a small growl. He dug into his pocket and handed the woman a bunch of bills. “Keep the change.” She thanked him, as Lifeline continued to rub him. “That was a good dinner, thank yuh,” she started sliding her shoe back on and stood up. “It was very fulfilling,” she looked down at him as he couldn’t stand up just yet. Walking out the restaurant she waited for him by a light pole.

He came stomping out, and she was about to speak when he grabbed her by the hand and led her into a small dark alley by the restaurant, the light of the city wasn’t able to creep back where they were at. She snatched her hand away from him, and tried to walk back to the main sidewalk, but he grabbed her and pushed her face first against a brick wall.

“Silva, what the hell?” She tried turning around again, but he pressed his body against hers. His warm breath was tickling her neck, his body was hard against hers. “O!” She yelled, as he licked her ear, even nibbling it lightly. She covered her mouth from the pleasure that would alert the people walking by the alley.

“You thought you would just do that and get away with it?” He grabbed both of her breasts roughly while kissing her neck.

“This isn’t right, S-Silva,” she said as he pinched her nipples through her clothes. She threw her head back and arched her back pushing her butt against something hard. He gripped one breast and had his other hand travel down to her wet area. He touched it roughly making her legs buckle. He held up her from falling as her legs were trembling, her mind was blanking, she could only see pleasure and nothing more.

The rougher he got the louder she became. “What’s wrong _chica_ , can’t take what you dish out?” He pressed her button which caused her to let out a loud moan that people would certainly hear. “Ay, Che, you’re being so loud.. what a naughty girl.” He slipped a finger inside her panties and felt the moisture against his skin. He swirled his finger around the entrance before probing it, she felt the pressure of him about to enter. “Just kidding,” he pulled away and she punched his shoulder.

“Why yuh always have to be kidding!? This wasn’t no joke, O,” he slipped his soaked finger into his mouth, which resulted in her clutching her shoulders in embarrassment.

“I said I was kidding, but I am not joking,” he leaned into her again, his lips close to her ear. “I am going to fuck you endlessly tonight.”

Lifeline bops him on his head, “Yuh idiot, what makes yuh think I would allow that?” Octane held his head and reverted back to his normal odd self.

“Why are you so mean, _chica_? Geez” he crossed his arms and turned away from her. She stomped on the ground to get his attention, and when he didn’t give she grabbed the loose fabric of his hoodie. She buried her head in his back.

“Sorry..” she said muffled by the fabric, but he heard her loud and clear. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was feeling conflicted by the situation that had just occurred.

“No _hay problema_ , anyway, want to go see a movie?” Lifeline had to really think about it, but it was already pretty late so she wasn’t sure she was up for a movie.

“I rather not, I think we should just call it a night,” he groaned loudly as they stepped back on the main sidewalk.

“Come on, _chica_ , we have so much time left to do whatever,” she waved her hand declining.

“After that situation, I think it’s best we call it there..” she didn’t want to, but also she felt like if things went further it would ruin their relationship. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

“I understand, let me walk you home,” she smiled as she took him up on his offer.

When they arrived at her door, she fumbled with her keys. She couldn’t stop shaking, she didn’t want the night to end, but she was afraid of what could happen. She kept telling herself not to turn around.

“Goodnight, Che,” she fought with herself to not look back.

“Good night, Silva,” she said, finally inserting the key in the hole. He just needed to leave and she would be ok. He just stared at the back of her head, he wished she would just turn around. He wanted to see her before he left.

“Che..” he placed his hand on the door pinning her between him and the door. She refused to turn, but he wasn’t going to leave until she did. Her heart was racing, she was feeling uneasy. She felt his face in her hair, “Please look at me,” she couldn’t do it. “Ajay,” he said softly in her hair, and she turned her face to his. He grabbed her chin and kissed her on her lips. She pulled away and looked deep into his green eyes.

She gave in and kissed him back, he reached to open the door and led her inside, closing it. The two looked at each other before attacking each other again. He pulled her dress up slightly and took in handfuls of her ass. He licked her lips for access, and she granted it. Their tongues danced with one another, and at one point fought for dominance. She pulled away and the harsh pants of the two could be heard throughout the studio.

He went in for more, but she placed her finger over his mouth. “Octavio, we can’t,” her eyes wander to the side, she had finally came to her senses.

“W-Why _chica_?” he questioned plopping down on her bed. She didn’t trust him, she was scared of getting hurt. What if this is just a one night thing?

“Silva, I just can’t,” she hugged her body, he laid flat on her bed, eyes closed. She crawled next to him, and closed her eyes next to him. It was quiet, until Octane sighed.

“I hurt you, didn’t I?”

“Mhm,” he sat back up, and looked down at her. He gently caressed her cheek, it was as if their eyes were staring into each other’s souls.

“Will you give me a chance?” she laid her hand on his that was resting upon her cheek. Tears had swell in the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t give a fake smile, and by the way she looked he knew that he had messed up. “Please, will you go out with me, Ajay?” He wiped the tears rolling down her face. He leaned down, “I promise I will never hurt you again,” his face was now inches away. “Go out with me.”

The room was silent for what seemed to be eternity. Lifeline gulped, before opening her mouth, but nothing had come out. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst, her throat was dry, her tongue felt swollen. She couldn’t even look at him any longer, “No..” she said quietly.

Octane just stared at her for a bit, his eyes looked like he had been drained of all his happiness. He quickly jumped to his feet, and gave out an exaggerated stretch. “Well _hermana_ , I think it’s time for me to leave.” He said, forcing a fake smile. Lifeline didn’t dare to look at him. She was fighting back her tears, fighting back her heart. “See ya later,” she listened as she heard the creaking off his legs fade off in the distance. A door closing, and she finally let out a sob.

She wasn’t sure if he really loved her, or he just wanted a piece of her. She couldn’t get over what he did long ago. He would always bring new girls for her to meet even knowing her feelings for him. She closed her eyes, but she wasn’t able to sleep, she was only able to wait for the night to be over.

* * *

The steakhouse was packed that night, the Flyers really put on a good show. A young Octane slung his arm around his shoulder, “Woah, _chica_! Amazing show tonight,” he gave her the devil horns, and she gave him a nervous smile.

“Thanks,” he held her close to his body which made her blush like mad. “Silva, not so close,” she gently pushed him away, but he turned to her, flashing a smile. He was handsome, nice blue slicked back hair, sleeveless shirt to show off his tone body, even his legs were perfect.

She always felt average when she was next to him, “Come on, _hermana_ , lighten up.” He said cupping her chin, turning it to look up at him. “Who knows you might get lucky tonight.” Her heart burst with delight, was he interested in her? She pulled herself from his grasp, and grabbed his hand leading him to somewhere not so crowded.

They walked to the back tables of the restaurant that were supposed to be blocked off. He tilted his head in confusion by the action. She looked away from him, and then back up. “I wanted to tell you something.” Lifeline wasn’t sure if this was a good time. Her heart was racing faster than Octane.

“What is it, _chica_?” He was feeling impatient as he wanted to go back to partying.

“I like yuh,” she said quickly and he just laughed which threw her back.

“Haha, I like you too _hermana_ ,” he turned towards the party area, but she grabbed his hand desperately. “What is it?” He seemed a little bit more annoyed.

“No, Silva, I like yuh a lot, I..” she trailed off, “I love yuh.” He turned to her, suddenly taking his hand away.

“Ah, _chica_ , I mean I don’t know what to say.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just don’t see you in that way, y’know.” Her heart had sunk into the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t speak, “we are still buds though, now let’s get back to the party.”

“N-no, I will be there in a second,” he shrugged as he walked out of the secluded area. Lifeline clutched her hand over her chest, she fought back the tears, but couldn’t fight the pain growing in her body. She debated on leaving, but that wasn’t a good look, maybe it was best to try and party and forget. As she walked out the area she witnessed Octane hugging up another girl.

She watched the girl start to touch and kiss him. Lifeline felt herself losing with each kiss the two shared. She finally cracked walking out of the restaurant, she couldn’t stop the tears from coming out. She felt broken. She was lost. Girls had always gotten between the two, he would put a one night stand before her each time.

* * *

The sunlight had hit Lifeline’s tired eyes, she heard her phone beeping next to her. She picked it up and noticed there was nothing from Octane, but mostly from Wattson and Wraith. Scrolling her texts they continued to ask about her date. She didn’t feel like revealing the truth to the pair.

She combed her fingers through her hair, and then gripped a clump. She wasn’t sure if she made a mistake last night or did the right thing. After Octane had gotten his legs blown off, he did settle down a lot. He might have had a date here or there, but she was the only girl he truly cared for.

“O,” she said under her breath sitting up from her restless slumber. She gripped her phone tightly, tear droplets falling in her hand. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she saw Octavio had texted her. She opened her message immediately, and all that she saw was.

> Octavio: I’m sorry

He was still writing out something else, but the message never came through.

Her stomach had fluttered, and suddenly she heard a knock on her door. As she went to open it she was greeted with the tall man. He looked horrible and withdrawn, she smelled the alcohol seeping through his clothes that he had on last night. Blood was on his face, with a bruise as if he got into an accident. It was morning, so was he drinking all night until the morning.

“Oh my god, Silva,” she grabbed him and sat him down on the couch rushing to get supplies to clean him up. She kneeled in front of his, his eyes were fixated on her, but he was vacant. She didn’t understand what happened. She gently placed a wet cloth on his face, guiding his hand up to hold it while she worked on wiping his forehead. “What did yuh do?”

Octane would be a lost man without his Lifeline. She wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, and kissed it lightly. Just that gesture caused him to awake. He cupped her cheek, and gave her a lopsided smile. “I am really sorry, Ajay.”

She hung her head as she still couldn’t bring herself to fall for him. “O, I think yuh were right back then.. maybe it’s ok if we stayed friends,” tears had fallen on his thumb.

“No I was wrong, _chica_ , I was wrong about everything. I mean look at me? My legs are gone, as cool as it was," he slid a small joke in making her give a weak laugh. "I made terrible mistakes,” he took his hand away. “The biggest mistake was how I treated you back then,” he threw his head back as she heard him gulp. A few seconds later he looked back at her with his piercing green eyes, “I love you,” her eyes widened. “I have loved you for awhile now, but I don’t know how to express it. I guess my padre really didn’t teach me that. I love you so much, I want to be with you through thick and thin like you always have for me.”

Silence had stricken them both until Lifeline stood to her feet. “Silva..”


	3. Chapter 3

Octane put his back against the door, his heart was aching. He reached up and grabbed chunks of his hair. He was shocked that she had rejected him, but of course she did. She saw what he did to her. He turned to the door, but shook himself away from it.

He had to clear his mind, and the best thing he could do was go for a run. He ran out the building, and fought himself to not look back. He couldn’t escape the pain in his chest. His heart pain was growing more and more intense with each step.

He stopped and noticed a bar up ahead. He was ready to drink away his pain. He wanted to forget.

* * *

“Yo _chica_ , you were such a good lay,” a young Octane slapped a blonde girl's ass. She crawled up and hugged him close giving him kisses all over his neck. He groaned, not out of pleasure, but out of frustration. He received a text from Lifeline.

> A: Hey, I am here.

He looked at the clock and realized how late he had slept in. He stood up, and searched for some shorts to cover his bare ass. He looked back at the girl and gestured to her to get out. He walked over to the door letting Lifeline in. She noticed the girl, but tried not to make eye contact. The woman had pouted, as she gathered her scatter clothing and sloppily put them on.

“Hey, Che, are you feeling good?” he had asked her suddenly as if she didn’t even reveal her feelings to him.

“Yeah,” she lied. Suddenly he turned to the girl who apparently was taking too long for his own liking.

“ _Vamanos_ ,” Lifeline felt sick with how he would treat women. She punched him on the shoulder making him flinch. The girl clicked her tongue at him and gave Ajay a pity look as she exited his place. Octane let out a hearty chuckle, “I think I might call her again, but I don’t want her to get addicted.”

“Yuh disgusting, Silva,” Lifeline crossed her arms.

* * *

He continued to down several shots of tequila, he watched as his vision was becoming blurry. How could she love him? He was a junkie.. a fuck up.. a narcissist. Even getting with Revenant was a better option than him.

Lost in thought a woman had approached him, she was asking for his autograph and wanting to ride the ‘Octrain.’ He shook his head as she sat on his lap, giggling. He didn’t even want to touch her, he wanted to leave. He stood up ignoring the fact the girl was even sitting on him. She had fallen in the ground and started to cry that he had hit her. No one had believed her, of course, but suddenly her boyfriend arrived to save her.

He had punched Octane square in the face, making him black out.

* * *

The two laid on his bed sharing an earbud a piece. Lifeline fake drumming while Octane watched her, she was so dedicated to her dream. The issue was that this was no long her dream, she wanted to help others. He always believes she should relax and continue to rock out.

“So you’re really going to quit?” He raised his body up relaxing on his elbow towering over her. Her eyes fluttered open staring up at him.

“Yeah,” she said softly. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. She pinched her brows together.

“I don’t agree with this.”

“I don’t care,” she snatched her hand away.

“Always so feisty!” He laughed and which resulted in her rolling her eyes. Octane looked her body up and down with quick haste. She had noticed and reached up to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. “Sometimes I wonder when you would let me..” he trailed off. She pouted, snatching her hand away.

“I am not interested,” she was interested, but didn’t want to lose it to someone that didn’t love her. She wanted it to be special.

“Booooring.”

* * *

He pulled out his phone walking up to Lifeline’s door, he was a piece of shit. No he still is a piece of shit. He is selfish. “ _Mi amor_ ,” he said softly under his strong breath. He reached up knocking on the door, and there she was, the woman he loved more than himself.

* * *

She reached out to him, but felt as if she was reaching into a void. He gave her a very intense stare, he trailed his eyes from her eyes to her mouth. The smell of alcohol was very strong and made Lifeline gag, the busted lip, and soon to be black eye was strangely attractive to her.

He isn’t the same boy she had fallen in love with years ago, he was someone new. He was someone that needed her as much as she needed him. She helped him feel grounded while he helped her feel wanted. Was that toxic? She didn’t care.

She continued to reach toward the void to touch something hard, but soft. His mind came back as she was massaging his cheek. He gave into her hand rubbing against it, he felt the warm comfort travel through his body. He suddenly hugged her hips burying his face in her stomach. He didn’t cry, he just felt ashamed.

Everything she has done for him, and he couldn’t believe what he did years ago, repeatedly. That day he sat there with the boys, he realized that they were right, he hadn’t been on a date in awhile. He hadn’t been with any girl in a while, but the first girl that came to his mind was Ajay.

She stroked his hair softly as he clung to her like his life depended on it, because it did. She couldn’t stop the sex, she couldn’t stop the drug abuse, and she couldn’t stop him from blowing his legs off.. but she could save him from all those things.

Octane had finally understood. He pulled away, standing up looking down at her. He brushed his thumb against her cheek. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. She just stared up at him helplessly. He had admitted he loved her, but she wasn't sure if he really meant it. She struggled to trust him after all the lies, but maybe he was being truthful. Maybe this was her sign, maybe this was ok.

"If yuh hurt me again, I will be taking my legs back," she remarked making Octane laugh. As they embrace, she heart his heart matching the beat of her own. She felt comforted, she felt ok. "Will yuh go out with me?"

" _Si_ , _chica_! Yes, Che!" he said practically jumping with joy, and ask he was about to kiss her she placed her hand over his mouth.

"No, yuh stink," she pinched her nose, and pointed towards the bathroom. "After yuh clean up, we will start our lives as a couple." He darted to the bathroom immediately, she couldn't help, but let a chuckle escape her lips.

Was she making a mistake?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit*

The girl could hardly conceal her excitement, she finally had a boyfriend. No, she finally got with him. She heard the water turn off, and she prepared for his exit. “Ajay, calm yuhself,” she tried hyping herself down. He came out along with the steam, a towel was wrapped around his waist and hair soaking wet still.

She couldn’t help, but stare from his face all the way down to his.. Her eyes widened at the out line running down his leg. She had touched it before with her foot, and felt it against her, but see it there was new. He caught her stare and couldn’t help but grin. “Well since you are now mine, how about I show you the big talk of the Octrain.” Lifeline snapped out of her daze and scrunched up her face. His egotistical comments weren’t the biggest turn on.

“Yuh so full of yuh self,” she pushed herself off the couch, and walked up to him, placing her hand softly on his chest. “Just because we are dating doesn’t mean we are just gon jump in the sack.” He gave out a defeated sigh, and soon she trailed the tip of his finger across his chest. She felt every ridge and every blemish of the area. She pressed slightly up against his body, trailing it down his abs to the edge of the towel.

The movement had made Octane shiver in excitement. She tugged lightly at the towel that was right around his waist. She watched his face as he bit his lip. She wanted to conquer him, so she did. The towel was becoming looser with each tug until it slipped off his waist. She quickly grabbed it from falling, it still covered his length. “C-Che,” he said softly as she gave him a real cocky smile. She grabbed his length with the towel, and she heard a small gasp escape his lips.

She outlined his length with the towel, covering it up like a fabric condom. She kneeled down kissing the fabric of the towel looking up at him. She wrapped her mouth around the tip, he could hardly feel her warmth through the towel. She was teasing him beyond repair, it was frustrating him even more. Kissing and licking the towel repeatedly was making him shake. He wanted to feel her mouth, her warmth.

She continued to watch his face as she began taking the towel away, he looked devastated from the teasing. A smile crept across her face, as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She moved his hand to grab the towel, and turned away from him. “What did I tell yuh?” The man just stood there with an unrepairable hard on. “Anyway, I got to shower myself,” she strolled over to the bathroom door and before she could open it, Octane slammed his hand against the door, trapping her.

She tried turning to greet him, but he pressed his body against her. He was harshly breathing into her ear, nuzzling her slightly. “You can’t keep doing stuff like that, and think I will sit idly by,” his voice was serious which sent shivers down her spin.

“O, I was only joking,” she said slightly more panicked.

“Well, let me show you a joke,” he grabbed her small breasts with both of his hands, making her gasp. He twisted her nipples while biting her neck softly. Her pants and moans were like music to his ears.

“Silva, I’m sorry,” she said through her pants, but he wasn’t hearing it. His pinches would become harder with each moan she would squeak out.

“My girlfriend is so naughty.” Him calling her his was the cherry on top for her to give in and back her ass on him. He moved his hands down to grip the waistband of her tights, pulling them down slightly to reveal black panties. He slid his length in between the meat of her thighs. She felt him rub up against her, the wetness continued to make the thrusting easier. “Oh _dios mios_.”

She muffled her moans with her hands. With each trust he picked up speed, panting in her ear as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. He grabbed her hips, cursing under his breath. The warmth and wetness was becoming too much, so he pulled away. “O?”

“I don’t want to cum like this,” he looked down at her cute little butt. He couldn’t help, but slap it, making her jump.

“Silva!” She growled at him as she tried turning, but he stopped her. He grabbed her ass letting out a chuckle.

“Sorry _chica_ , this is mine now,” she elbowed him in the ribs making him fall back. “Ouch, so mean, I like that.” She crossed her arms, looking at him.

“Yuh could try shaving by the way,” she looked down and saw his length was still hard and covered in her juices. He took notice of her traveling gaze. No matter where she looked she would always go back. He sat down on her couch.

He leaned back staring her over, he was waiting for her to crack and touch him more. He tapped his foot waiting while Ajay fought the urge. “You’re gonna upset him,” he stroked his length slowly. He knew exactly what he was doing. She gave in and stomped over to him. “Atta girl,” she kneeled down, and he grabbed her hand, placing it on his girth. That action never broke his focus on her face, she slowly wrapped her fingers around it, and lightly blew on the tip making him wince.

“Sensitive?” He nodded shakingly, he watched as she opened her mouth and took the tip in her mouth.

“ _C-chica_ ,” he panted out, and that’s all she needed to hear as she continued to take him in deeper. With each movement he clutched the cushions on the couch.

It was so long since Octane received a fellatio. He missed how warm, and almost silky it can be. Even just just the look of a woman bobbing their head was pure ecstasy, but it was a pure rush with Ajay.

She finally reached her limit of half way, pulled it out of her mouth. She gave a drunk smile to him as she continued to stroke it. He was trembling under her fingers. “S-stop,” he struggled to get it out. He wanted to get rid of the pressure in the pit of his stomach.

“Why should I?” She gripped it slightly tighter swirling her tongue around the tip making him buck in pleasure. “Awe, Silva, look at yuh,” she had finally regained her confidence and she loved every bit of it. She nibbles on his shaft lightly, her small bites made him throw his head back, placing a hand on her head.

“I don’t want to cum like this, _chica_ , please,” even with his begs, he didn’t stop her from what she was doing. His eyes were begging for her to be done.

“Silva..” she pushed his cock against his stomach as she bent over close to his ear. “Take my panties off,” in a split second he had her panties around her ankles. She giggled as she got on top of him. Their parts greeted each other as she kissed his neck. His hands met with her waist.

Lifeline sat up reaching her hand around moving his length at her entrance. She gripped Octane’s shoulders as she slowly slid the tip inside. Her moans were louder with each inch. He kissed her breasts, pleading for more.

Suddenly she stopped pulling it out giggling at the speedster. He tilted his head, “It is so fun teasin yuh,” his fluttered eyes turned into a glare. “Enough, Silva, let’s go get breakfast,” she patted his chest playfully, but he didn’t let go of her waist.

“You say I am annoying, but this is..” his grip on her waist got tighter, leaving fresh light red marks. He bit his lip trying to control himself, but the swelling in his stomach was becoming too much to bear. He eyed his new girlfriend, and the pressure became worse. It was time for him to take charge and make her his.

“I am not anno-“ he suddenly pulled her down making her engulf every inch of him.. Her face was twisted, her body was shaking, sounds were struggling to come out. He didn’t seem to care as he was basking in the warmth. “Oc-Octavio,” her voice was shaky as she felt the pressure inside.

He intertwined his fingers with hers pressing their palms together. She leaned against his body, “Let me help you,” with one hand he moved her up. The pleasure and pain was intense. She felt weak against his body as he guided her waist back down.

She wanted to take charge again, but her mind was blanking, her throat was sore from all of her noises. Octane reeled back his hand that was guiding her waist, bringing it up on her cheek. He softly kissed her damp forehead.

“Take your time,” he spoke softly, he wanted her to move on her own as well. She conjured up as much strength as she could using his shoulders as leverage. “Che,” he cooed softly. She tilted his chin up and smashed her lips on his, picking up speed. Her moans escaped onto his lips.

He grabbed onto her hips again helping her move faster. The sound of their flesh hitting was echoing throughout the room, her small breasts were bouncing vigorously. She hugged him again as he held her hips in place and he thrusted his hips instead.

Cocky as ever he smiled against her ear, “This is all the talk of the Octrain,” she couldn’t reply as he stabbed himself with a stim. His speed in which he was moving his hips were too fast for hardly anyone to bear. Her moans were coming out as squeaks with each powerful thrust.

“I’m .. I’m about to,” she struggled to say, her voice being drowned out by the wet sound of him pounding her and the squeaking of his mechanical legs. He reached his hands down grabbing a handful of her ass. She bit down on his shoulder causing him to let out a sound she never heard before.

The stim’s powers were draining from his body, his pants were spaced out as he slammed her back down in his full length causing them both to become overpowered by bliss. He was emptying himself deep inside of her, both twitching together from all the pleasure.

They basked in the pleasures they shared until he softened inside of her. He pulled her onto his side, her body now at the edge of the couch. She ignored his mechanical legs scraping against the back of her thigh. He wrapped his arms tightly around her nuzzling his face in her sweat infused hair. They both quietly fell asleep.

* * *

Lifeline stretched from her sleep, and noticed a blanket was draped over her body, but Octane was nowhere to be found. She sat up and felt a slight pain in her lower region. She lightly rubbed her stomach as a small growl came out.

She weakly picked herself up, and grabbed her phone to check her messages and there was none. She frowned as she set it back face down. She replayed what happened earlier this morning in her head. Lifeline shivered with excitement, but as more time passed by she became worried. Why hadn’t he wrote her a message? Sent her a text message? Did he really just have sex with her and just leave?

She grabbed her pants that rested on the floor and slid them up to her waist. “Idiot,” she said softly under her breath. Did she make a mistake?

Suddenly her front door swung open and Octane was carrying bags of food. The act made Lifeline jump out of her skin, and he just laughed pointing at her. “Scared you? Well I thought you would be hungry after that train ride.” She punched his shoulder.

“It wasn’t even that good of a ride,” he dropped the food to the ground making her gasp. “Hey! Don’t do that!” He grabbed her and kissed her softly on the cheek catching a tear between his lips. She didn’t notice that she was crying.

“Ah Che, I would never just leave like that,” it was as if he read her thoughts and worries. “Besides, you’re the best lay I have ever had,” he broke the moment and she pushed him away.

“Pick up those bags, and bring them over to the counter,” she demanded, “I am going to go shower, and yuh better have picked something I would eat.” He grabbed the bags instantly off the floor. “I know yuh like eating weird things.”

“That’s not true, they aren’t weird.”

“Well it’s weird to me when yuh scarf down a live octopus.”

“Hah, it was cool how it got stuck in my throat,” she gave him a disgusted look, “I did get a live squid this time, it looked slimy and cool,” he stated as the two continued to bicker, he was trying to get her to try his food, but she kept slapping it away.

It was clear, she didn’t make a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing one more chapter about their life as a couple, just fluff, no smut.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple fluff chapter, after the events of chapter 4.

“Haha, draw four, _chica_!” Octane slammed down a +4 card. She glared at him, he was so terrible at hiding his poker face even with a mask.

“What color?” she said firmly, and both Wattson and Crypto looked wide-eyed at Octane. The speedster was clearly sweating as she was about to call his bluff. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, she leaned in closer, “What color, Silva?” he could see death in her eyes. The other couple watched in entertainment.

“B-Blue,” he choked out looking away from her.

“I challenge yuh,” she gave him a smirk, and he looked back down at his deck. The color now was green, and he certainly had green in his hand. He hung his head and drew 6 cards. Wattson and Lifeline high fived while Crypto couldn’t believe that he was partnered with such a terrible player.

“This really isn’t fair,” Crypto said under his breath, and Wattson nudged him.

“It isn’t our fault you two are bad, me and Ajay gave that static chemistry,” she fist bumped Lifeline. By the end of the game it was as if Octane had every single card in his hand, declaring the girls as the winner.

* * *

“If you’re getting cocky, you’re getting sloppy,” Bangalore said as she clinked shot glasses with Octane, across from her was Loba looking sick to her stomach from the two shots she consumed.

“Shut it,” she growled at the woman, Lifeline was next to her with her face buried in her hands. “You two make me sick,” she shifted her eyes towards Octane, who was keeping up the pace of drinking Bangalore under the table.

“Come on, Che, you only had three, such a lightweight,” he teased the young woman and she slammed her palm on the table, tempted to reach over and beat him, but Loba grabbed her shoulder holding her back.

“She is doing better than her at least,” Loba tried climbing over the table after Bangalore's comment, but Lifeline stopped her. Bangalore and Octane just laughed at their girlfriend’s rage.

* * *

“So you know, if you guys ever get married, I would be your best man, right?” Mirage leaned on the edge of the couch where the couple sat talking about the match they just finished. Lifeline snarled as Octane looked at the man confused.

“Excuse me, Mirage, but it is clear I am Octane’s best friend,” Pathfinder chimed in, and Mirage turned around gesturing if it was true to Octane. He nodded.

“I like tin man, also he has style,” Octane said, offending Mirage.

“Wait, hold up, I have style, I have good style, I am what that call very disti- disquin- I am just very good at dressing,” he gave up making the couple bust out in laughter. The robot placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You can be my best man, friend,” a tear left his eye since that day will never come.

* * *

“Listen _mate_ , you asked for an upgrade on your legs, and I gave you an upgrade,” Rampart crossed her arms popping a bubble in his face. Octane was hopping on one leg showing her how she didn’t install what he asked for. He wanted jump like pads on his feet that would only come out during the games.

“I want to get extreme air in the games, but I don’t want extreme air when I am with Che!” He yelled, slamming his leg on her table. She growled at the man slamming her fist down pointing her finger at his chest.

“Hey, you said you wanted that, not my fault you can’t bang your girlfriend with your legs off!”

“How else am I supposed to bang her?!” Lifeline sat, and watched the two bicker. This was the first time in a while she honestly didn’t care to sit back and watch.

* * *

“Please leave me alone,” Caustic was mixing mysterious liquids in beakers, as Octane was searching all over his room.

“Listen, gas man, your room smells nice, do you use, like an air freshener? I had some beans last night, and Che said I had to get out of her place.” The man spun around, and handed him a bottle full of pink liquid.

“It isn’t to help that type of gas, but if it gets you away from me, then here, now go away, you abomination.”

“ _Gracias_!”

* * *

“We must hide for now, and when their guards are down, we _slatra_ ,” Bloodhound wrapped their arm around Lifeline’s shoulder, as they were crouched behind a rock. “This is the key to _vinna_.” She nodded to them, and suddenly they heard a grenade go off beside them making the pair jump.

“Oops, sorry about that _chica_!” He waved at the pair, and the team started firing at the rock they were behind.

“Hm,” she could tell by the sound Bloodhound gave off that they were slightly annoyed. “Let’s try a different approach, _felagi_.” They crawled away from the rock as Octane was still sitting behind it. They raced around and shot the team in the back. Octane came out from behind the rock giving them devil horns.

“Pretty good, don’t you agree?” Lifeline slapped the back of his head, and Bloodhound laughed.

“The _Allfather_ gifts us this day.”

* * *

“Hey _nino_ , come here,” DOC raised up, and flew over to Octane’s face. “Listen, I got a surprise, and I will need your help, are you up for it?” the little bot bobbed it’s tiny head. “Good I can always count on you,” he wrapped Lifelines’ panties on the bot’s neck. “Che will be home any second, so I want this to be perfect.” He guided the bot to the front door, “I need you to distract her, so make her chase you to get those back.” He patted it’s back before heading towards the bedroom.

Several minutes had passed before Lifeline got home, as she entered she saw her panties on DOC. The robot raised it’s body up, and moved away from each of her grabs. “DOC!” She yelled as she tried chasing the floating turtle-like bot, but it was no hope. “This isn’t funny, what is wrong with yuh?” She questioned it as she grabbed her panties off. “Yuh luck yuh are cute, or I would knock some sense in yuh.” She heard some movement in her bedroom, and she cautiously made her way to her door.

As she opened the door she was greeted with Octane kneeling down on one knee, presenting a ring. She was taken back by this gesture, and covered her mouth to hide her big smile.

“O-O..”

“Ajay Che, will you marry me?” before she said yes, he had already placed the ring on her finger. “Of course you will,” she punched his shoulder.

“You could at least wait until I respond,” She pouted, but that didn’t last long as she hugged him closely, “Of course I will, Octavio.” They sealed the deal with a kiss.

“So does that mean you will no longer be Che, I call you Mrs. Silva,” She just gave him a blank stare. “I am kidding, you will always be my Che.”


End file.
